neomirandafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Neo Miranda
World War III and the Exile :Main articles: World War Three and The Exile In the year 2063 World War three started, the factions were The Greater American Union, The European Union/NATO, And the Asian Alliance. The war went on for 8 more years, during the "War for Africa" we were caught in the middle of the conflict because of our strategic position that facilitated the control of all west Africa, and because of our advanced technology and space program. As war came closer to us, we decided to evacuate all of our citizens into the recently finished spaceship "Hope", the first FTL spaceship to be built and we ran away from earth into the galaxy. We spent many years in space looking for a new planet to live, finally, in the year 2112 we found Mira, a temperate planet with a human friendly atmosphere, which became our new homeworld and capital. But we didn't knew that during our escapade, the warp travel we used emitted incredibly large amounts of radiation that ended destroying many ecosystems in earth and killed around one third of it's population. A New World I took us around one hundred years to completely establish in the new world and become independent of "Hope". During those one hundred years we learnt about our new home and decided we would not do the same that we did on earth, we respected it's life forms and built our homes around theirs trying not to disturb the delicate natural system. During these years our technology improvements were not many as we where focused on adapting to the new environment. The Golden Age For many hundreds of years we were alone, we lived in peace, during these years we reached a technology golden age were new discoveries where made every day, we quickly became masters of nanotechnology, using it for everything, from armor to building monuments. That was until the year 2684 when, after six hundred years, we made contact with a Terran scout squadron, the Terrans were invited to land on the capital and were received with great honours, however that same night they got on their ships and escaped, that was the instant we knew it was all over. The Terran Conflict We continued to expand and develop, but now with great hurry. We built many defence systems on all of our colonies and quickly started to grow our military forces. In the year 2687 a Terran military detachment made contact with one of our outer colonies, demanding us to surrender. We denied their demands and sent four ambassadors to asses the situation on earth. Turns out that earth and it's colonies had reached their lowest point, it was what could be called a dystopia, with crime rates incredibly high, an amazing gap between rich and poor and no nature to be found anywhere. The ambassadors were denied right to speak with the Terran leaders and were captured and thrown into a Colosseum-like structure where they were killed. The tensions between the Republic and the Terran Conglomerate only escalated from that point on. On the year 2793, after a lot of effort trying to prevent the inevitable, the Conglomerate attacked. The Endless War :Main article: The Endless War Since that year we have been at war with the conglomerate, though they did not make much progress for a long time, they finally caught up with us, on the Year 2993 the Conglomerate finally was able to conquer one of our colonies in a full scale surprise attack, during the time they held control of the colony, they acquired very advanced technologies which, along with their greater numbers, ended up turning the tide and allowing them to gain ground. Now (3153), because of that, the Conglomerate is at the doorsteps of our Capital, threatening to end our lives as we know them. Category:History of Neo Miranda